Royally Wed
by tsuki-tori
Summary: Princess Hinamori Amu has to get married to her childhood love, Prince Hotori Tadase. One day she meets Black Knight Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What happens when she grows to love him? Who will be the one she chooses?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BUT I WISH I DID:(**

* * *

**Summary**

Once upon a time princess Hinamori Amu's parents decide that she should get married to her childhood friend, prince Hotori Tadase. On a walk that night, Amu meets black knight Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Their meeting continued every night. What happens when they grow to love each other? Who will Amu choose?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Let's go Tadase!"Called princess Hinamori Amu.

Prince Hotori Tadase and Amu were walking to Royal Seiyo, their high school.

Tadase was Amu's childhood friend and her secret love.

"Coming!!" Tadase called after Amu.

After school, Tadase and Amu went for a walk in the royal park. At the park Tadase said something that made Amu jump.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Suddenly Tadase asked me a question out of the blue. " Amu, I've been thinking about our friendship and how long we've known each other." I started to shake. "Would you like to go out with me...tomorrow...at the park... after school... like we are right now...?" I giggled at his shyness.

"Of course! I'd love to!." I said.

* * *

**Tadase's POV**

"SHE SAID YES!" I thought. A party started off in my head.

"Well I have to go now..." Amu said looking in her pink and blue spadazzled cellphone. "I'll text you later! Bye!" She said walking away.

"Wait!" I called running up to her. " Let me walk you home."

* * *

**Amu's POV**

When me and Tadase reached my castle(A/N: See picture on profile), we said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs and Tadase left to go home.

"Mom!!! I'm back!!!!" I called after I hung up my light tan hat and took off my blue and white striped shoes.

"Oh! Did you walk home by yourself honey?" My mom called back.

"No. Me and Tadase walked home from school." I said walking up to my mom in the kitchen.

"Well OK. Anyways I have some good news for you honey." She said.

"What is it mom?" I wondered.

"Do you like Tadase?" She asked me.

I jumped at the out of the blue question. "W-w-why do you ask? I manged to stutter out.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this one either so please R&R with a opinion! ^.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: Hey we're here with the second chapter of Royally Wed!!! Tori doesn't own Shugo Chara...Though wishes she did *looks at Tori crying* umm… Lets get on with the chapter?  
****(Also, the story is always going to be in Amu's POV unless stated otherwise.)**

**Recap**

"Well OK. Anyways I have some good news for you honey." She said.

"What is it mom?" I wondered.

"Do you like Tadase?" She asked me.

I jumped at the out of the blue question. "W-w-why do you ask?" I manged to stutter out.

**End of Recap**

"Well..." Mom started. "During our usual afternoon tea with Tadase's parents, we were talking about **marriages **," I jumped at the word, " and were thinking about how you and Tadase were always really good friends. So we thought that maybe, just maybe, you guys should get married. So, what do you think?"

"..." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again, "..." Still, I heard nothing. I like Tadase and all, but I don't think I'm ready to get married. "I-I umm... C-c-can you give me some time to think this through? After all, getting m-m-married is a big deal."

"Okay sweetie, take as much time as you need. Then again, just don't take too long because we need to make preparations!"

I can already see the dress she's thinking of ugh.. She's wayyy too excited about this.....*sees puffy pink ballroom-style gown overrun with frills and lace, -shudders-* THAT is WAY too girly, SOOO not me. MY dress would be totally different. *imagines elegant halter-style dress, white with small pink roses with black designs and long white gloves* Now that, is more my style.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I kept yawning on my way to school._'Man.. I didn't get enough sleep last night... The marriage idea kept me up all night..Hmm... I wonder if Tadase has heard about the supposed marriage yet... Oh well, might as well ask him on our date today... Omigosh!!!! I totally forgot! I have to meet him at the park today!!! I wonder wh-'_ "Ohayo Amu-chi~"

"Ohayo Amu." Called two voices. Amu turned around and saw her two closest friends, Yaya and Rima.

I thought back on how I had met those two... Rima used to be my maid-even though she's a princess from a royal family-cuz of some ancestors owing my family for saving their life somehow... Though Yaya... I had met her ten years ago-when we were five- in elementary school. I had bumped into her on our way to the clay table. We were the only ones playing there so she and I started talking to each other. We soon became friends, we went to play at different tables together, we'd go to each others houses on specific days of the week for play dates and she'd always share her snack with me...It was always candy...

"Ohayo Yaya, Ohayo Rima!" Yaya just stared at me.

"What's wrong Yaya? Do I still have breakfast on my face?" I could feel my face burning up.

"Amu-chi," She said with suspicious eyes.

"Do you want to go watch a movie with us after school today?" I felt my face turn into a cherry.

_'Oh no! What am I supposed to say?!?! I can't tell them I have a date with Tadase today... they'll stalk me...' _"Ano... gomenasai!!! I have to go somewhere after school today!!" I said frantically.

"Really Amu-chi? Where are you going? The park?" Yaya was getting suspicious. She was also suddenly wearing detective clothing and holding a magnifying glass... I wonder where she gets those things...

* * *

"Ahhh... Its always a nice time after all that school work." I said as I was walking to the park to meet up with Tadase after school.

When I got to the park Tadase wasn't there so I sat on a swing and waited for him. After about five minutes he caught my eye. He came over to me and said, "Hi Amu!! Were you waiting for me?"

"No, I just got here about five minutes ago."

"Oh, okay!"

There was a moment of silence before Tadase spoke up again. "Amu..."

"Yeah?"

* * *

Tori:Sorry about the abrupt ending and short chappie!! I'm just really lazy and busy nowadays...

Amu: Tori always feels lazy...(Sweatdrops)

Tori:HEY!!! That's mean...

Ikuto: And what are you going to do about it??

Tori: Careful!! I have another story idea and I can do anything to you~~~ -insert evil grin here-

Amu:O.o

Ikuto:Anyways... When am I in the story??

Tori:I dunno.. When I feel like it.

Tadase: Whahahahaha!!!!!!! I got in the story before you!!!

Tori: Is he in a chara change? Rima!!! The bucket please!

Rima:Hai. (Puts bucket on Tadase's head)

Tadase:Huh? Ah! Gomen!!!!

Tori:Its okay..or is it?... Well whatever

Kukai:Hey am I in the story?

Tori: Prob'ly... Maybe...Maybe not.... Possibly... I'll see~ Well, whateversh see y'all next times~


End file.
